Blue Eyes
by Nanashi38
Summary: Old memories come back in dreams.....
1. Part 1

Blue Eyes

Part 1

* * *

  
Disclaimers: Ok I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. (In my own lil' fantasy world I do! ^.^) This is mostly a Ami/Heero story. All the other characters are paired together but this story is mostly about them. I never saw a story with Ami is paired up with Heero. I don't know why. I think they'll look sweet with each other. They both know a lot about computers! They both have pretty blue eyes. I'm also getting kind of bored of the Serena/Heero stories. I'm not saying I don't like them! I do really! It's just.. everyone pairs them up like that and it gets kind of boring. If you think Ami and Heero don't belong together then leave. I don't want to get any flames saying that the only kinds of Heero pairings are Heero and Serena, Duo, and Relena. I support 1x2/2x1 100%! I don't like Relena so I don't really read a 1xR pairing. So if you're going to flame me please use another excuse besides 1xR or 1x2, Serena/Heero pairings are the only kinds that can be out in the fiction world. I'm sorry but I need to see different pairings! It gets so boring after reading the same things over a hundred times! Whoa…I better stop before I start making a very big rant about this subject…   


* * *

  
Ami tossed and turned in her sleep. Damp bangs clung to her forehead from the sweat. She was having that dream again. 

_Ami, princess of the planet Mercury, woke up as she heard the door to her porch rattle. She got up from her bed and looked to see what it was. Then she saw it was her lover. His dark unruly hair and cobalt blue eyes smiled at her. Only for her. She quickly unlocked the door. Heero Yuy stepped in and quickly hugged her._

_"What are you doing here?" Ami asked him. Heero just smiled to her and led her outside._

_"Come on." He said. He stood on the balcony ready to jump down. Ami looked down uncertain. It was to far for her to jump down. Then she felt herself being lifted. She gasped as she realized Heero was picking her up. He got up on the balcony edge and jumped down. Ami gave a surprised squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then with a thump they landed on the ground. Ami opened her eyes and saw Heero looking down at her. He gently put her down and led her in the dark night._

_"Where are we going? You can get in trouble for leaving your post." Ami whispered as they ran past the castle of the Moon Kingdom._

_"Don't worry Ami." Heero reassured her. Ami nodded. She trusted what Heero was doing. He wasn't the one of the kingdom's top guards for nothing. Soon they came to a resting spot where the knights stay. The lights showed through the house and party sounds could be heard. Ami looked at Heero. Heero just smiled at her and lead her to the house._

_When Ami entered the first thing she noticed it was a party. Then she saw her friends. Mina princess of Venus, Lita princess of Jupiter, Rei princess of Mars and Serena. Princess of the Moon kingdom. They where dancing having fun._

_"All the knights that where off duty decided to have a party. I wasn't having fun so I decided to bring you here. It got lonely without you." Heero whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ami's waist. Ami blushed at his comment._

_"Hey Heero! It's about time you got here!" Duo shouted. He was dancing with Lita. The two have been a couple for a while. Mina giggled as she kissed Quatre on the cheek who turned bright red. Ami forgot who long they've been a couple. Mina told her that she meet Quatre on her home planet. Rei and Wufei where having another argument. The others didn't worry about it since that's there way of showing affection for each other. Serena was dancing gracefully with Trowa. Ami couldn't help but smile as she saw the two dance. The two have been having an affair with each other long before Serena was engaged to Prince Darien of Earth. They only meet each other at night. All her friends help her keep their love a secret._

_Heero took her hand and brought her out to dance. Soon a slow song started. Ami wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder smiling. Heero bent down to her brushing his lips against hers. Ami stared shyly at his eyes. She loved his eyes. They where a beautiful dark blue. Then he leaned down to kiss her. Ami tilted her head up –_

Ami gasped as she woke up. She was covered in sweat. Her breathes where deep gasps. This was the third night since she had that dream. She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"What does it mean? Why do I keep having these dreams! Who are you? Heero Yuy, who are you." Ami asked as tears spilled on her bed sheet_. Do I love this Heero Yuy? Who was he and why did I now start having these dreams of him now!_

~§~   
Heero woke up eyes wide. Her gasped for breath. He had that dream again for the third night in a row. 

"Ami." He whispered. 

"Did you say something Heero?" Duo asked. Heero frowned at him. 

"No." he stated. Duo smiled. 

"Uh, huh! Then why where you whispering 'Ami' in your sleep? Huh! I heard you say her name." Duo said trying to get Heero to tell him. Heero gave Duo his ultimate glare at Duo to shut him up. Duo 'eep' as he quickly pulled the covers over his head trying to pretend to sleep. Heero got up out of his bed and walked outside the safe house all the gundam pilots where staying. 

He looked up at the stars. They where twinkling like her eyes. He admit to himself that Ami was pretty. She had this gentleness that he liked. She was sweet and kind but did she even exist? 

"I'll find you Ami." Heero whispered as he looked up at the stars once more before walking back inside. 

~§~   
Ami opened her window as she looked up at the stars. The stars twinkled at her and the sky was dark blue. Like his eyes. His beautiful eyes. 

"Heero Yuy. I hope I'll meet you." Ami whished as she looked up at the stars once more and went back to bed.   



	2. Part 2

Blue Eyes   
Part 2   
By, Nanashi 

Ami yelled out in frustration and slammed her book shut. She just couldn't get him out of her mind._ I don't understand why I'm thinking of this guy! I never really had time to 'check out' guys. Like Mina and Lita always say. So why is this guy bugging me so much!_ Ami yelled in her mind. For a whole weak she has been waking up all sweaty from the same exact dream. She couldn't even keep her mind on her studies since it always wonders off towards Heero's dark blue eyes. _Yes, he has beautiful eyes. Their a nice dark blue like I never seen before and they have this broody look that makes him look sexy-_Ami quickly stopped her thoughts when she just said that in her mind. 

"What's wrong with me!" Ami cried as she banged her head on the desk. 

"Ow." Ami said as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. Ami looked at her clock next to her desk. She should get ready for school. She woke up from another dream at 4 in the morning again and couldn't get back to sleep. So she decided to study. It was already 7 and school starts at 8. She stood up and went to take a shower. 

~*~ 

Heero hands clenched together as she just made another mistake on his mission report. _What was wrong with him? He never made mistakes when typing his mission reports. Now he already made his 5th mistake. He kept typing things about her again. Ami. What's wrong with me? I never let my wonder to some girl. Why is she having this affect on me? She's going to get in the way of the missions if I keep letting her into my mind._ Heero yelled in his mind. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. It opened and in peeked Quatre. He to looked a little tired. 

"We have a mission." Quatre said. Heero nodded and got up and headed towards Zero. 

~*~ 

"Ami are you all right?" Serena asked concerned. Ami snapped out of her sleep surprised. This surprised all of her friends. Sure Serena or Mina would sleep during school but never Ami. 

"Sorry. I'm fine really. I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Ami said as she tried to stifle a yawn. Maybe studying at four in the morning was a bad idea. 

"Ami, your sleeping in class, have bags in your eyes, not taking notes like you usually do, and not to mention you got a B- on your last test. You never get B's! This isn't you. So what's wrong." Lita said in an 'I-know-something's-up' tone. Ami sighed. She knew she couldn't hide this from her friends. She hesitated a little but then told them everything about her dreams.   
~*~ 

Heero frowned as he destroyed. another leo. They're where more mobile suits then he and the other calculated. 

"Back up troops." Trowa's voice said over the com link. Heero looked and saw a hundred more mobile suits heading their way. His grip on the controls tightened as he moved into battle. 

~*~ 

All four of the girls stared at Ami. School was over and they where all at Rei's shrine to talk about her dreams. 

"Ami is having dreams about guys." Mina said in utter surprise. All three of the other girls nodded in agreement. Ami blushed at the comment. 

"I don't know why these dreams all of a sudden just started to happen. They just did." Ami said as she laid down on the couch. 

"You know what. I had a dream like Ami's to. Except I was with a guy with a long braid. Only it happened once and certainly didn't wake me up." Lita said. 

"Same here. Except I was with a blond." Mina said. 

"Yeah. We where all at the Moon Kingdom and I was arguing with some cute guy with a tight ponytail." Rei said. 

"I was this tall skinny guy with weird hair." Serena muttered. Everyone looked at her. Serena laughed sheepishly. 

"How come you all had that same dream as me but yours don't keep coming back every night like mine. Why?" Ami asked. No one answered. Ami sighed. 

_"Heero watch out!"_

Ami sat straight up her eyes wide. All her friends stared at her surprised. 

_Glass and metal blasted everywhere. "Heero! Are you all right?"_

Ami clutched her head and cried out in pain. She felt a pain growing in her chest. Her head hurt and she felt like she got cut in the face. 

"Ami!" Serena cried. 

_"Watch out!"_   
_"There's to many!"___

_"There's only one thing to do."___

_"Time to take you along my journey!"___

_"Mission Excepted"_

Those last two words kept repeating in her mind. Then she saw someone's hand reach out to touch a button. Somehow Ami knew what that button meant. _No! Please don't! _She cried in her mind. 

~*~ 

Heero backed his hand away from the self-dentation device. He heard someone's voice yell in his head. Ami's voice. 

_"Please don't!"_ It cried again. He frowned then slammed his fist on the button and then everything went black. 

~*~ 

Ami screamed as she felt an intense heat around her and then came a bright white light. She felt pain then it all went black. Ami opened her eyes still dazed at what happened. Everyone was staring at her all scared. _Heero.. _she whispered in her mind and everything went black.   



	3. Part 3

Blue Eyes

Part 3   


  


* * *

  
Heero looked around his surroundings. They where in some kind of park. He and the other gundam pilots somehow just appeared here when they pressed the self-denotation device. 

"I don't think this was supposed to happen when you self destruct." Duo said in awe as he looked around the park. 

"Where are we?" Quatre asked. 

"Tokyo, Japan." Trowa said calmly. 

"How would you know that?" Wufei demanded. Trowa pointed a sign that said Tokyo, Japan Park. Everyone except Trowa sweat dropped. 

~*~ 

"Ami! Ami! Wake up!" Serena cried as she shook her friend awake. Tears filled up in her eyes from worry. 

"Ami! Come on please! Wake up!" Mina begged. Ami groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She stared confused at her best friends. 

"What happened?" Ami asked. Serena cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around her blue haired friend. Ami gave a soft smile and hugged the blonde haired girl. 

"It's all right Serena." Ami said reassuringly. Soon Serena stopped crying. 

"What happened Ami?" Lita asked. Ami could only shrug her shoulders shaking her head confused. 

"I don't really know. I just all of a sudden heard voices talking. More like shouted. They sounded half scared. Then I was seeing something happening through someone's eyes. It felt so real." Ami said. 

Rei frowned. She heard of something like this. Seeing a scene through someone's eyes at the same time it was happening. She never really seen it happened but her heard of it. 

"What did you see?" Rei asked. Ami thought for a moment. 

"I was in some kind of machine. It sounded like there was some kind of battle going on. Then I saw glass shatter and I felt it scratching my face." Ami said. 

"What happened to make you scream?" Mina asked concerned. 

"I saw a hand reach for some kind of button. Some how I knew what that button meant. It leads to a self-destruct mood to blow up the machine. I screamed to not push the button but it was to late. Then I felt this intense burning and everything went blank." Ami said with fear creeping up in her voice. Serena hugged her best friend trying to comfort her. 

"The worst past was that the person I was seeing this through was Heero." Ami whispered. Everyone stared at her in shock. 

~*~ 

A dark figure snarled in complete disgust as she stared at the five planers. Each one glowed beautifully in their own colors. Red, green, yellow, white and blue. It was the tiny blue planet that she stared at the most. 

"Better watch out little Mercury. I'll get what rightfully belongs to me! Then I'll destroy you!" she threatens. Then she through the goblet she was drinking out of at the blue planet. 

"I'll destroy you for taking away what was rightfully mine!" she shouted. Then she started chuckling and it turned into an evil laughter. 

~*~ 

Hotaru woke up screaming. She clutched her bed sheets in terror to afraid to let go. She heard someone scrambling to get to her door. 

"Hotaru!" cried Haruka. The sandy blonde haired women walked over to the little girl and gently took her in her arms and soothed her. Michiru walked up behind her. 

"What happened?" Michiru asked concerned. 

"A nightmare. A dark hand destroying a planet." Hotaru whispered in fear as she clutched onto Haruka. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with fear. 

"What planet Hotaru? Is it the moon?" Haruka asked. Hotaru shook her head no. Michiru and Haruka sighed in relief. 

"The small tiny planet. The planet that shines brightly blue. The planet of ice and wisdom." Hotaru whispered staring at nothing as if in a trance. She held out her hands and a dark circular object formed in her hands. Haruka and Michiru stared in awe as it started to grow. Haruka had to put Hotaru down and stand back for it grew to large. Then it formed into the universe. Their solar system. Each planet glowed it's own color. Pluto a dark garnet red, Uranus a golden yellow, Neptune a aqua green, Saturn purple and so on. Then came the inner planets. Near the sun it grew dark. Michiru and Haruka frowned as they saw a small tiny planet. Almost as small as Pluto. It glowed a bright beautiful shade of blue. Then something soon started to cover its brightness. A dark black cloud formed into an evil hand clutching the tiny planet. The small planet grew brighter trying to fight the evil hand. Michiru gasped and Haruka gently took her in her arms as she frowned at what she was seeing. 

The planet, Mercury's light glowed trying hard to fight the evil. Then the hand covered the whole planet and no more light shown. It disappeared leaving a dull, ugly planet. Haruka and Michiru starred at horror as they saw the once so bright planet lose it's light. 

"It's just like Chaos. The light was taken away." Michiru whispered. 

"The dark hand destroyed the planet Mercury out of hatred, jealousy, and revenge. Wanting revenge for the princess of wisdom took the love she wanted. The love that wasn't returned to her. The love went to the princess." Hotaru chanted still in her trance. 

"The darkness shall not stop till its sorrow has been revenged. The destruction of the cause of its sorrow of its anger. It shall continue until the light shall glow no more forever." Hotaru said then she fainted. 

"Hotaru!" Haurka and Michiru cried. They cradled the small girl. Hotaru opened her eyes and stared at her two guardians. Hotaru started to shake in fear. 

"The small planet. It's beautiful light." Hotaru whispered then she started to cry. Haruka held her close comforting the small girl. 

"The princess is in danger but this time it's the princess of the planet Mercury." Michiru said. Haruka nodded. 

"We'll watch over her." Haruka said. 

"What about the one called the Love?" Michiru asked. 

"The one is the love of the princess Mercury." A eerie voice whispered. The two women looked and saw Setsuna standing her in her normal clothing. 

"Setsuna." Haruka whispered. 

"Long ago in the Moon Kingdom there where five soldiers. The kingdoms top guards. They guarded the five princesses of the inner solar system. They ended up falling in love. One was Princess Mercury and the captain of the guard Heero Yuy. There love was very powerful." Setsuna said. 

"What happened to them?" Michiru asked. Sadness filled the time guardians maroon colored eyes. 

"When the kingdom was attack Mercury left her post to find Heero. She ended losing her life to the dark shadow protecting her loved one. Grief stricken Heero Yuy killed himself to be with the one he loved more then life itself. The five soldiers where born in the future thousands of years after Crystal Tokyo. They where born in a world of war. Trained to be soldiers even younger then the age of 5 Heero was trained to become a killer. Even worse then he was at the Moon Kingdom. It was only Mercury's gentleness that brought out the love from him. It still can be down." Setsuna said. 

"There love for each is still able to conquer." Hotaru whispered. All three of them looked down at the small girl. 

"We have to watch out for the princess Mercury. The five warriors are now in this timeline." Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru looked up at her and nodded.   


* * *

  
So how was it? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I never felt so happy! I could hug every single one of you! But I wont. Hee,hee. Send me comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1][][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: eyes2.html



	4. Part 4

Blue Eyes

Part 4

* * *

"Are you sure your ok Ami?" Serena asked concerned. Ami nodded. When it was time for everyone to go home Serena said she'd walk Ami home just in case Ami had another vision attack.

"I'm fine Serena. Thank you for walking me home." Ami said. Serena nodded and then started to leave.

"See yea tomorrow at school!" Serena shouted as she started to run home.

"Ok!" Ami shouted back and walked inside her home. Ami walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table it was from her mom.

_Ami, _

_ Went out with Rick. Wont be back till late so don't wait up._

_Love,_

Mom

Ami sighed. This was the third time this week that her mom went out with Rick. She walked to her room and dropped her stuff by the desk. Then she went towards her closet to get dressed in her pajamas. When she started to heads towards her bed when she noticed something on her desk. Ami frowned and walked over to her desk. Her eyes widen as she saw a necklace on the desk.

It was a small golden chain with a heart shaped pendent. It was looped with small little diamonds around the border. In the middle was a gemstone that seemed to hung in thin air inside the heart. It was a sapphire stone. Ami stared at it memorized. Then she hesitantly picked up the necklace. The sapphire gem glowed softly as the light hit it in different angles. Ami stared at the small gemstone.

_**Flashback** _

_"Where are we going Heero?" Ami asked. Heero held her hand gently as he led her into the forest. _

_"You'll see." Heero said with a slight smile as he looked back at Ami. Then they came to a stop. _

_ "Ok close your eyes." Heero ordered. Ami looked at Heero for a moment then closed them. He led her gently over to a schedule spot. _

_ "Ok open them." Heero whispered in her ear. Ami opened her eyes and gasped. There was a small waterfall next to a small stream. Flowers grew all over the place and butterflies fluttered all around. Flowers that only grew on the moon was here. Even the rare ones where plentiful here. This part of the forest looked like it hasn't been touch in years. _

_"It's beautiful." Ami whispered. _

_ "Not as you." Heero whispered as he gently kissed her neck. Ami giggled and lean back into Heero's embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her gently. They stood their for a while enjoying each other's presence. Then Heero pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Then he held his hands in front of Ami's face. _

_ "What is it?" Ami asked as she reached for his hand. Heero smirked and opened his hand. A necklace fell out but he quickly wrapped his fingers around the golden chain to prevent it from falling to the ground. Ami eyes widen slightly as she saw the necklace. It was beautiful. The pendent was a small golden heart with tiny diamonds that bordered around the edge. In the middle was a sapphire gemstone that hung suspend in the mid air. _

_ "It's for you. For us. As long as our love lives the sapphire stone will stay suspended in the golden heart. No matter who far apart we are." Heero whispered in her ear then he gently put it around her neck. Ami smiled and turned around to face Heero. _

_ "Thank you." She whispered and kissed him. _

_ **End of Flashback** _

Ami stepped back dropping the necklace. She stared at it wide eyed. Something about the necklace made a trigger in her long forgotten memories. She stared at the necklace on the floor. The sapphire gemstone glittered as if smiling at her. There was something about that gemstone that reminded her on the Silver Crystal. She hesitantly bent down and picked up the necklace. She gently placed it on the table. It was to late to figure out how the necklace triggered a memory from thousands of years ago.

Ami sighed as she turned off the lights and crawled into bed. She looked at the glittering necklace one more time and then fell asleep.

*~*

Sailor Mercury ran as fast as she could. Her legs screamed for her to stop but she didn't listen. She ignored the battle cried from all around her. The Moon Kingdom was under attack. She and the other sailor scouts knew this day was coming soon so they stayed real close to Princess Serenity. That meant seeing less of Heero. Now the Negaverse attacked. Mercury stopped looking around her surroundings. Everything seemed so different._ _

_The sapphire gem glowed softly. Ami clutched the golden heart. Heero was close she could tell. Ami closed her eyes and concentrated. Then her eyes flashed open and she quickly ran towards her right. _

_ Ami knew she'd get in trouble for this. She was supposed to stay with the princess but she had to find Heero and make sure he was safe. Princess Serenity also told her to go. Saying she'll be safe with Trowa. Ami stopped and when she finally found Heero. He was battling Negavere's soldiers. Ami frowned. He was outnumbered. _

_ "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted as she hurled the ice water at the enemy freezing them. Heero looked around startled then he realized Ami. _

_ "Ami."Heero said as he rushed up and hugged her. Ami sighed in relief as she hugged him back. _

_ "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be protecting the Princess." Heero said sternly looking into Ami's eyes. _

_ "I know but I had to make sure your safe." Mercury said. Heero frowned. _

_ "I'm fine now go back. Your duty is to protect the princess no matter what. Even if it means me." Heero said. Mercury shook her head no tears streaming down her face. _

_"No! The sailor scouts are to protect the princess and the universe and your are my universe." Mercury cried. Heero looked down at her softly and held her tighter. Mercury sighed softly. Then she spotted something in the shadows. She frowned. Her eyes widen as she saw it was a Negaverse monster. _

_"Watch out!" Mercury cried as she pushed Heero away. The monster charged at Mercury. Mercury gave a silent scream in pain as it stabbed her in the stomach. _

_"Ami!" Heero's voice cried out. Ami grimaced but kept her eyes opened glaring at the monster. _

_ "You'll pay." It hissed. Ami frowned. _

_ "You'll pay for taking what's mine." It hissed. Ami stared at the monster confused. Then she saw what it meant. She glanced behind the monster and saw Heero. His face full of wariness. _

_"Leave him alone." Mercury hissed through the pain. _

_ "How little princess? Or you'll what? You know you're the weakest of all the soldier's." the monster said. Ami frowned. Her blue eyes turned into ice. _

_"We'll see about that." Mercury said. _

_ "You know your already dieing." The monster hissed. Mercury ignored the monster. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her bangs gently blew away from her forehead. The golden tiara disappeared leaving the royal birthmark of Mercury. It glowed brightly in its natural color. _

_ "Planet of ice and wisdom, as the princess and guardian of the planet I call upon you to grant me the power of Mercury! Power of ice and water the flows in my blood bring forth your power to me now!" Mercury shouted. The symbol of Mercury glowed brightly now. Mercury put her index finger on the monster's forehead. The monster tried to move bout found the it couldn't. It was somehow frozen to the ground. _

_ "What are you doing? Let go of me!" the monster commanded. Mercury paid no head. _

_"No one. No one ever threatens my friends of the people I love. Especially the ones I love. As the princess of Mercury I banish you to the world of darkness where you threaten no one!" Mercury said with her eyes still closed. _

_ "Mercury Star Power!" Mercury yelled. Blue light flashed from her finger where she put on the monster's forehead. The monster screamed in pain. It's ugliness melted away revealing a beautiful women with long black hair and pale light blue eyes. She was beautiful in an evil kind of way. _

_ "Princess!" the lady hissed. Water and ice covered the women freezing her. _

_ "I'll be back!" she screamed and then was frozen. The frozen statue then disappeared leaving nothing but a frozen spot on the ground. _

_Mercury fell down to the ground. Blood pored from the wound on her side. _

_"Ami!" Heero cried. He ran towards the fallen soldier. He gently picked her up. He looked down at her face. It was filled with so much pain. _

_ "Ami?" Heero asked. Ami opened her eyes. She looked at Heero and smiled gently. _

_"I'm glad you're all right." Ami gasped. It was starting to get harder to breath. _

_ "Ami hang on!" Heero cried. Ami looked at him. Her eyes where filled with sorrow. _

_ "It's to late. Don't worry. We'll be together again soon." Ami said. She bit back her cry in pain to a muffle. She smiled at Heero trying to tell him it wads ok. She grasped his hand and weakly squeezed it reassuringly. _

_ "Ai'shiteru." Ami whispered and then closed her eye. Her body went limp as she took in her last breath. Heero gasped as she felt Ami's grip went limp. Then for the first time in his life he cried. _

_"Ami? Ami!" Heero cried. "Please don't leave me! Ami!" He shook the girl trying to wake her up but it was no use. A tear fell from Heero's eyes and fell near Ami's eyes. It looked like she was crying to. Heero spotted his sword and picked it up. _

_"Don't worry Ami. We'll be together. Always, even through death." Heero whispered. He plunged the sword in his chest and gently fell on top of Ami's cold body. He didn't even cry out in pain. _

_ "Ai'shiteru, Ami. Ai'shiteru." Heero whispered and gently closed his eyes. _

_ ~*~ _

Heero shot up in his bed gasping for breath. Sweat covered his body and his hands clutched the bed sheets. He looked around the room and saw Duo snoring with his mouth open. This time Duo's snore didn't annoy Heero. It actually felt comfort telling him he was really awake. He looked out the window and at the stars.

"Ami." He whispered. If you looked closely there was a small tear the streamed down Heero's face.

~*~

Ami cried out as she woke up from the dream. No more like a nightmare. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them off. 

"It felt so real." Ami said as she ran her hand through her bangs, soaked from sweat. 

"That's because it was real." Ami whispered. More tears spilled over her eyes. All Ami could do was cry.


	5. Part 5

Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes 

Part 5 

Made By, Nanashi

Ok well hopefully you know this story takes place after the sailor scouts defeated Galaxia. If not now you know! So the girls are in high school and Rei goes to the same high school with them just thought I'd let you know! Ok? So Rei is with them at school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ami walked down the sidewalk towards school zombie like. She couldn't get any sleep after that nightmare. In her hand she held the necklace she was going to show her friends. She had no clue how it got on her desk. She never really wore jewelry. 

"Hey Ami!" Mina cried across the campus. Along with her was her other friends. Even Serena was there. 

"Hey. I'm surprised you're here early Mina. You to Serena." Ami said. The two blondes laughed nervously. 

"Well Artemis woke me up the hard way." Mina said indicating to the scratches on her head. Serena smiled. 

"Yeah Luna somehow made my alarm clock louder then usual." Serena said. Ami laughed. 

"Ami did you get any sleep last night? You got bags under your eyes." Rei said concerned. Ami shook her head. She would've said no so her friends wouldn't worry but she never was a good liar. They would've seen right through her. 

"Another dream of that guy huh?" Lita said with a teasing tone in her voice as she elbowed Ami. 

"More like nightmare." Ami said. Then she showed them the necklace telling them about what happened last night with the dream she had and the weird vision when she touched the necklace. 

"That's scary." Mina whispered sadly. 

"But this necklace is so pretty!" Serena cried looking at the necklace. 

~*~ 

"Man even here has a dumb school uniform policy. Why do all the schools we end up going have to have uniforms? Why are we even going to school? I don't want to!" Duo whined. Heero glared at him clearly telling him to shut up. Duo did so. 

"Duo, the land lord was kind of getting suspicious of us since we weren't really going to school. Plus the uniforms aren't that bad." Quatre explained gently to his friend. 

Heero ignored them walking when trying to figure out his dream last night. He couldn't stop thinking of the blue haired girl. Then he heard her name. 

"Come on Ami!" He looked up and stopped where he stood staring in shock. There was a blonde haired girl done in pigtails dragging a girl her age with short blue hair. _It's her. _Heero said in shock. 

Ami, the girl that haunted him in his dreams. Her short blue hair and large blue eyes. She looked exactly like she did in his dreams except she wasn't wearing any princess like outfit. _She's real! She's not just a dream_. Heero cried in his mind. Then she looked up seeing him her eyes went wide in shock. 

Ami stared at the boy in utter shock. There he stood, the boy from her dreams. He looked exactly the same except for the armor her wore. Now he wore the school uniform. _He's not just a dream…_ Ami whispered in mind. Then the bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Come one Ami!" Serena yelled and dragged her friend towards class. Heero frowned as she watched the blonde haired girl literally drag Ami to class. She looked back at him then turns around heading towards class. 

"So Ami who's that guy you where starring at?" Lita asked playfully teasing her. Ami blushed as she pulled out her book. 

"He's the one from my dreams." Ami said. All her friend stared at her. 

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. Ami nodded. Then the teacher walked followed by five boys. 

"Class these are our new students. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner (no way am I able to spell his middle name!) and Wufei Chang. Please make then feel welcome." The teacher said. The boys nodded in greeting and walked to their seats. 

Heero glared at Ami as he walked past her to sit at his desk behind her. She was trying to read her book but he noticed her side-glance. 

Lita raised an eyebrow as she watched Heero glare at Ami as he sat on his desk. Then she looked at the new student next to her. He was long chestnut brown hair tied in a braid and child like violet eyes. 

"Hiya, Duo's the name. Duo Maxwell!" Duo said with a big grin on his face holding out his hand to her. Lita smiled and shook his hand. 

"Lita Kino." Lita said with a smile. 

Serena smiled at the boy Trowa Barton. He had long brown bang that covered half of his face and cat-like green eyes. Trowa looked at her and gave a small smile in hello. Serena's smile grew even bigger. 

"Ohayo! My name's Serena Tsukino!" Serena piped happily holding out her hand. Trowa shook her hand. 

"Trowa Barton." He said simply. Serena almost face faulted. _I have a feeling this guy doesn't speak much._ Serena said in her mind. 

Mina almost cried out in delight as she saw the blonde hair boy taking the seat next to her. _He's so CUTE!!!!_ She yelled in her mind. He turned to look at her with a soft smile on his face. 

"Hello, my name is Quatre Winner." Quatre said. 

"My name's Mina Aino!" Mina piped. 

Rei sighed. _Great, all my friends get the nice guys, well maybe not Ami but I bet he's a lot better then this jerk next to me._ Rei complained to herself. She glanced at the new student. He looked Chinese. His dark black hair tied in a tight ponytail and his ebony black eyes. _Well I guess I'll **try **and be nice to him. _

__"Hello, my name is Rei Hino." Rei said holding out her hand. Wufei just merely side glanced her. 

"I don't talk to weak women." Wufei said and went back to his work. Rei's face grew red in anger as she felt she nearly popped a vain. _That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Lady! _Rei yelled. As she turned in her seat to face the front she swung her leg out under Wufei's chair knocking it backwards. 

Wufei fell back in his chair landing on the floor on his back with a loud thud. Everyone started laughing. He glared at the raven-haired woman who was giggling. 

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled. This made her even laughs harder. 

"All right class calm down! Mr. Chang next time try and make sure your seat doesn't fall backwards next time. Now I have an announcement. Next week there well be a couples dance. Meaning you must have a partner to be in the dance. So dress up nicely." The teacher said. Then he bell rang and all the students left. 

~*~ 

"Can't you believe it a couple dance! We have to get dates!" Mina said with determination. All her friends sighed. It was after school and they where heading towards Rei's temple. 

"Maybe we should ask the new students." Lita said. She smiled thinking of Duo. 

"I know this may seem strange but it feels like we've meet them before. It just can't remember. DO you think they are from the Moon Kingdom? Since Ami's been having that dream about that one guy, Heero?" Rei asked. No one answered. 

"Don't you think so Ami?" Serena asked looked at the blue haired girl. But Ami wasn't listening. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice anything around her. 

"Ami? Ami!" Serena yelled. Ami looked up confused. 

"I'm sorry Serena but what was it?" Ami asked. Serena sighed, "Never mind." 

Rei stopped and gasped sharply. She stopped so abruptly that Serena bumped into her. 

"Owe, Rei watch it!" Serena yelled. She looked to see what mad Rei stop so suddenly. Tears filled her eyes at what she saw. It was Darien but he was kissing another girl. Then the girl smiled and walked away. 

"See you later Darien!" she said and walked away. Everyone stared in shock. Serena growled as she got up and stomped over to Darien. 

"You, you bastard!" Serena yelled and slapped Darien across the face. Darien glared at her as he touched his bruised check. 

"You'll pay for that!" he said. He then through his fist at her but was stopped by Lita. Her emerald green eyes where full at hatred. 

"I don't think so!" Lita said as she went to punch him but Darien caught it. He then through her against the wall. 

"Lita!" Serena cried. No one has ever been able to knock down Lita. Rei turned at Darien her dark violet eyes full of anger. She charged at him ready to punch him but he simply through her against the wall to. 

"Rei!" Mina cried as she ran over to her friend. Darien paid no attention to her as he turned to look at Serena. He swung his hand ready to slap her. 

"Serena!" a voice cried. Serena didn't noticed anything until someone pushed her and a large smack was heard. Serena gasped as she saw Ami's face turn as the hand smacked her across the face and she fell to the ground. 

"Ami!" Serena cried and ran to her fallen friend. 

Darien glared at the blue haired girl who was on the ground. He turned ready to really slap Serena for hitting him but was stopped when someone punched him in the stomach. He looked and saw dark blue eyes full of hatred. 

~*~ 

Heero walked with his friends towards the apartment they where staying at. Duo was chatting away while Quatre was trying to listen but could barely make out a word they where saying. Trowa and Wufei where walking a little behind them silent as always. Then he heard a scream. 

"Rei!" someone cried. 

"That's Mina." Quatre said. They all ran and around the street corner he saw the two girls from their class. Lita and Rei on the ground while the blonde hair girl Quatre called Mina run over to them. Heero then saw a tall man ready to slap the blonde hair girl called Serena. Then he saw Ami running towards them. 

" Serena!" She yelled and pushed her out of the way. Then the guy's hand smacked across Ami's face knocking her to the ground. Anger flared inside Heero as he saw Ami fall to the ground. He walked over to the guy in his perfect soldier mode. He was about to slap the blonde haired girl but Heero quickly punched him in the stomach. 

"You dishonorable weakling. No man ever hits a girl." Wufei said in utter disgust as he helped Rei up. 

"Mind your own business." Darien said threaten but it didn't faze Heero. 

"This is my business." Heero said and through Darien to the ground. Trowa stood beside him ready to make a move if the older man threatened the fight back. He didn't, just merely got up and walked away. 

Duo helped Lita up. "Are you ok?" He asked. Lita looked up her eyes still burned in anger. 

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him." Lita said. Duo was a little taken back but understood. He looked to where Heero was helping Ami up while Trowa was trying to calm Serena down. 

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Duo said. Lita nodded and they started walking home. As did Quatre walked Mina home and Wufei walked Rei home. Same with Trowa walked Serena home and Heero walking Ami. 

~*~ 

"I can't believe that guy! Darien first cheating on Serena, trying to hit her but instead hit Ami!" Lita yelled as they walked towards her apartment. She turned hitting the wall with her fist. Duo stared wide eyes as he saw the fist made a dent in the wall. 

"Your going to get a bruised fist now. Come on I'll put ice on it." Duo said as he gently took her hand in his. Lita blushed slightly for letting her anger get to her. 

"Sorry about that. It's just…" Lita trailed off as she opened the door-letting Duo inside. They walked towards the kitchen. Duo made her sit on the chair while he got some ice. 

"It's just what?" Duo asked as he gently put the ice pack on her hand. 

"After my parents died I promised I wouldn't let anyone else close to me get hurt." Lita whispered. Duo looked her. _She's an orphan just like me._

~*~ 

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl, Rei, mutter in anger making death threats to the guy named Darien. 

"I'll put a curse on him! Him hurting Serena and slapping Ami! Send Phebios and Demos at him! Peck that stupid bastards eyes out!" Rei muttered as they stomped towards the temple. Then they stopped at the entrance to the temple. Rei took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and turned around to face Wufei. 

"Thank you for walking me home. Now if you may excuse me I have something's to do." Rei said. _Like put a curse on stupid Darien! _Just then Phebios and Demos fly onto each side of Rei's shoulder. Rei calmed down a bit knowing her pets are sensing her anger. 

Wufei nodded to her eyeing the birds. They cawed at him and Demos quickly hopped onto his shoulder. Rei was a little surprised. Never has Demos ever taken to a stranger so quickly. They're still uneasy with her friends around. 

"Wow, they must really like you. They never go on anyone's shoulder except for mine. Not even on grandpa's." Rei said. 

"Should that be a compliment?" Wufei asked. Rei smiled. 

"Want to have a look around?" Rei asked. Wufei shrugged and followed her. 

~*~ 

Trowa watched as Serena kept fumbling with the keys as she tried for the third time to put the keys in the lock to open the door to her house. He gently took the keys out of her hand and easily slides the key into the lock opening it. 

"Thank you." Serena said as she took the keys back. 

"You shouldn't keep on blaming yourself." Trowa said. Serena looked up at him. 

"What?" 

"It wasn't your fault that Ami got hurt." Trowa said. Tears nearly started to pile in her eyes. 

"Yes it is. That slap was meant for me. She didn't deserve any of it." Serena cried the tears finally spilling over. Trowa reached out wiping the tears away and whispered next to her ear, "Tears don't suit you." 

And with that he walked away. Serena stood shock as she watched him walk away. Then a small smile appeared on her face and gently closed the door behind her. 

~*~ 

"Do you think Ami is going to be all right? Maybe I should've gone with her." Mina said doubtfully. Quatre took her hand trying to reassure her. 

"Don't worry. Heero well take care of her. I know Heero." Quatre said with a smile. Mina nodded doubtfully. 

"Thanks Quatre." Mina said. She opened the door to her house. 

"Your really sweet. You know that?" Mina asked and kissed him the check. She giggled and closed the door. Quatre blushed a bright red color and he walked down the walk way his hand touching the spot where Mina kissed him. 

~*~ 

Ami slowly opened the door to her house. Her check was still burning from the slap she got from Darien after pushing Serena out of the way. She turned and looked at Heero. 

"Uh, do you want to come in?" she asked shyly. Heero shrugged and walked into the large house. She led him into the kitchen where she went to get an ice pack. 

"Th-thank you for walking me home." Ami said shyly as she put ice in a zip lock bag and zipped it up. She put it on her cheek but dropped the bag when she received a stinging pain. 

Heero picked up the bag and told Ami to sit one the chair. She did as he commanded and watched as he gently put the bag of ice against her sore cheek. She turned away as the pain stung but Hero didn't say anything. 

Heero mentally kicked himself as he saw Ami quickly turn away from the bag. He tried again and this time she didn't turn away. He heard her hissed in pain. 

"You're the one aren't you." Ami said all of a sudden without thinking. Heero looked at her confused. 

"Am I the what?" he asked with a frown on his face. 

"You're the one, the one from my dreams." Ami whispered.


End file.
